I Love You
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: A short, cute Twilight Princess Zelink One-Shot :)


Link stared at the still body of his childhood friend. She was gone.

It had been over a year since Midna had left him. Over a year ago, he had felt pain and betrayal, knowing Midna had lied to him. She had said, "See you later." But she wouldn't. They both knew that.

A month after Midna left, he left the castle. He couldn't stand the place. He went back to Ordon, but it seemed like no use. He was too restless, and he always left to go exploring, go check the area for monsters, go do something. Anything that got him out of the place for awhile.

Illia had feelings for him. She outright said it when he got back to Ordon. She was crying with joy, hugging him and trying to make him promise he would never leave again. He couldn't though.

She didn't understand what he had gone through. that much was obvious. She treated him as if he were the same person he was when he left. he wasn't.

He had been through too much. And now she wanted to be with him, but he refused. He didn't care for Illia in that way. He wasn't even sure if he loved anyone anymore. He stuck around, though he wasn't sure why.

He had finally stopped mourning Midna. He would always miss her, but the pain wasn't so great. Reality must have finally sunk in, he thought. She's gone. Now Illia is too.

Link thought about the only other girl that he had gotten to know. Zelda. He had refused to think of her, partly because she reminded him of Midna in a strange way, and partly because he thought he might love her but she didn't return his feelings.

Zelda was kind and wise, and after Midna left, they had become friends. One night, he thought he heard her whisper, "I love you," to him before he left for Ordon, but he wasn't sure. Besides, although they had become great friends, she was still a princess.

He still had feelings for her. Although they had decreased throughout the year, he was sure they were still there.

Illia's dead body was strange to see. It was like waking up from a dream. No, a nightmare. He was back in reality, a place he despised. It held too much grief and uncertainty.

Someone had closed her eyes. Rusl commented that she looked peaceful, but she didn't. She looked dead.

He left to go pack his things. He was thinking about leaving for good. What did he have here now? A dead friend. Rusl. Collin. Rusl and Collin could cope without him, and he would visit from time to time.

Collin came up to him while he was mounting Epona.

"Here," Collin said, handing Link some envelopes. "Mayor Bo said to give it to me. He found them in a locked drawer in Illia's room."

Link took the letters. "Thanks, Collin."

Collin left after a moments hesitation. Link opened the letter on the top.

He stared at the letter in shock. It was from Zelda. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_How is Ordon? I would love to visit. I actually have free time, after two months of rebuilding. Crazy, is it not? I cannot believe you only left a month ago; it feels like years! I loved having you as our second adviser during the first month of rebuilding. Thank you for doing so. I am sorry about Midna. We both lost a dear friend. Well, I must go back to my royal duties. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda_

Link tore through the letter, trying to find the one with the latest date. He found one sent to him three weeks ago. "Why did you have to get the wrong address, Zelda?" Link muttered.

He hoped Zelda loved him, and by the way these letters looked, it seemed like she did. Then he read the last one.

_Dear Link,_

_You have not replied to me in a year. I take it you do not want my letters, so I shall stop sending them. I invite you to my wedding with Prince Edward on the first day of autumn. I dislike Edward, but my father is making me marry him. I wished I had the courage to tell you something I meant to a year ago, something I can't write down, but I do not. Well, I must go. Goodbye, Link._

_Yours Truly,_

_Zelda_

Link realized that the first day of autumn was only two days away, and he rushed Epona to the castle. He had to tell her he loved her, even if she didn't feel the same.

The guards knew him well enough to let him through, where he was sent to see the princess.

He entered Zelda's room and saw her crying over her desk. He rushed over to her.

"Zelda! Why are you crying?"

She was so surprised, she stopped talking. "Li- Link! What are you doing here?"

Link sat down in an empty chair. "I just got your letters and rushed over. Now, why are you crying?"

Zelda faintly smiled. "Oh. that makes sense why you did not reply. And I'm crying because... Well, I do not wish to marry Prince Edward. I want to marry a nice, caring guy! Is that too much to ask? Is it too much to ask for a decent guy?"

Link shrugged and whispered, "What about me?"

Zelda looked at him, astonished. "You?"

Link tried to look like he wasn't hurt. "It was stupid. I'm sorry."

Zelda smiled. "No, Link, it is fine! No, it is perfect! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that?"

Link stared at her, and finally smiled. "Does this mean you will-"

"Yes, I will marry you!" Zelda declared and rose to her feet.

Link hugged her, overcome with joy. "Zelda, do you-"

"Yes," Zelda interrupted, smiling. "I love you." And with that, she kissed him.

Link would always remember those words. _I love you._

**Aw so cute ^^ Well, hope you have enjoyed! If you did, please review! All characters belong to Nintendo! Bye :)**


End file.
